


Derek Hale + Pack collection

by captaincastle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale-centric, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hale-McCall Pack, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Dynamics, derek has to babysit, more general, not really ship fics, pack turns into babies, these are little drabbles and blurbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastle/pseuds/captaincastle
Summary: 4 short little blurbs and drabbles centered on Derek and the Hale/McCall pack antics. Just some silliness. Posted this on my blog a couple years ago, wanted to have them here as well.





	1. Drunk Derek

Derek never gets a break. Ever. And he was tired of it. Normally he didn’t care that he didn’t care. But today he just had had too much. 

He was going to get drunk.

“But can werewolves even get drunk?”

If they drink enough. And he was going to test that theory.

Derek left his loft and went to the nearest bar. 

It didn’t take as long as he thought for him to get drunk. 

Several whiskeys and several bad pickup lines at the cute bartender and he was gone. (One of those pickup lines was something along the lines of “I’m really a werewolf but I could make you howl”, that earned him a scoff and and eye-roll)

Derek attempted to stumble home. But which way was his house?

He drunk dialed Scott, but when he didn’t answer he called Stiles. 

Stiles almost laughed at the voice on the other end.

“Shut up Stiles, I don’t know - remember. Did you know I’m a werewolf Stiles? I could rip your throat off (off?) with my…………TEETH!”

“Yeah yeah alright big guy. Don’t throw up in my car.”

Stiles picked him up and took him to Scott’s. 

It would have been funny seeing Derek drunk and stumbling and slurring his speech, but it seemed that he was losing his wits and senses. 

He was starting to shift. Stiles wasn’t sure if the wolf side would stay drunk, or that meant he would “heal”.

Well somewhere along the way he shifted and the wolf took over. 

When they got to Scott’s, Stiles was panicking. 

He ran to the door and Scott opened it worried because he had missed Derek’s call. 

They ran out to Stiles’ jeep to see regular Derek sitting perfectly fine in the passenger seat. 

He didn’t remember a thing. 

But what he didn’t know is that Stiles had videoed drunk Derek on his phone the entire car ride.


	2. Water Guns

Scott and Stiles were in a pranking mood. They had gone through so much and they thought it would be a good day for some laughs. And Derek especially could use a laugh.

“Has Derek ever laughed?”

“It might break him if he does.”

Scott organized a meeting for the pack that night at Derek’s loft. They were all in on it. They all brought water guns and water balloons. They all got there early. Even Peter was in on it. He was their inside man. 

Scott, Stiles, Malia, Kira, Liam, Peter, and even Lydia all waited for Derek.

“Don’t you guys think this is a bad idea?” Lydia asked, “Derek isn’t exactly the one we should prank.”

“Oh he’ll be fine.” Malia laughed. 

They were all waiting outside the Loft. The were all hiding behind cars in the parking lot. Patiently waiting for Derek. 

When he pulled up in his car, the moment he got out they attacked. 

Derek was soaked. He slammed the car door and turned around. 

“What. Was. That?” He asked with a surprisingly even tone. 

They could still tell he was mad. 

He turned and stormed upstairs dripping wet. 

They all dropped the water guns and laughed a little, but kinda felt bad at the same time. Then they decided to head on upstairs to apologize. 

When they got upstairs the loft doors were already open. 

Derek stood in the entrance. 

As soon as they were all there, Derek demolished them with the water guns that he had. Who knew Derek had water guns? They were soaked. 

“How?” Scott asked.

“You had a double agent.”

Peter stood off to the side, completely dry with a smirk plastered on his face. 

Then they all had a good laugh


	3. Three Men and a Baby

Two Werewolves, a Teenager, and a Baby

Scott and Stiles were following up on a trail one late afternoon. There was rumor of an Omega werewolf in the area, and they had apparently taken something of value. Leave it up to Scott and Stiles to go searching. 

Scott picked up a scent and followed it. Soon Scott heard a sound. 

“Stiles, I think I hear a baby crying.”

“A baby? Like an actual baby?”

“Yes!”

They followed the sound until they found a pink bundle in the shade of a big tree. 

Panicked the boys ran over to the baby. 

Both boys called their parents. Neither of them answered. They called Kira and Lydia. No answer. 

“Who do we call now? What do we do?”

……………………………………………………….

“Hey…Derek….We have a small problem.”

A few moments later Derek pulled up in his car. 

The baby was still crying. Stiles was holding her awkwardly. 

“This is your problem? A baby?”

“We didn’t know what to do with her.”

“Here. Give her to me.” Derek said and outstretched his arms. 

Stiles handed him the baby.

Derek began to talk to her softly.

“Hey there little one. Where’s your family?”

She began to quiet down. 

Derek gave her his finger and she wrapped her little ones around his. He rocked her slowly back and forth and shushed her softly. He even smiled a little when she closed her eyes. 

Derek looked up from her to see Scott and Stiles staring. 

“How did you do that?”

“Who are you?”

“Instinct.” He said simply.

“Well we should give her a nickname.” Scott said. 

“Talia.” Derek said. 

“Claudia.” Stiles said at the same time. 

Scott frowned realizing that two of his closest friends had lost their mothers. 

Right at that moment Scott’s mom called. It was the child’s parents. The father had been hurt and were unable to search for their daughter. 

The guys made their way to the hospital. 

Derek let Scott drive, because Derek was going to hold the baby. He didn’t want to admit it, but he had become sort of attached to her. 

“How come Derek gets to hold her?” Stiles said.

“Because I actually know how to.” Derek answered. 

“Well a hot guy like you doesn’t need to hold her.”

“Stiles what does that even mean?”

“Girls are crazy about guys holding babies. Girls already think you’re hot. They don’t need another reason.”

Derek smirked, “Thanks Stiles. But I’m holding this baby.”

………………………………………………..

When they got to the hospital Melissa was waiting for them at the front door. 

The receptionist smiled when she saw Derek holding the baby. 

“See what I mean?” Stiles said. 

“Derek, follow me.” Melissa said. 

She led them down the hall to a room. 

Inside were two worried parents. 

The mother ran up to Derek and took the baby from his arms. 

She thanked him over and over. 

Melissa escorted the boys out, so that the family could see their baby, and so she could make sure the baby was ok. 

Scott and Stiles left, but Derek stayed. 

He wanted to make sure she was ok. 

When Melissa walked out of the room, Derek quickly came over to her. 

“Is she alright?" 

"She’s gonna be just fine.”

He nodded and turned to walk away. 

Before he could leave Melissa called out to him. 

“Derek, I saw how you were with her. You are going to be a great father someday. I know it."


	4. Babysitting

Scott’s pack has gone through a lot. But this was something they never expected. Ever.

They had all been turned into babies. Except for Derek. 

Until Deaton figured out what to do Derek was stuck on babysitting duty. 

Scott and Stiles and Malia were constantly moving and crawling around and knocking over things. 

It was all Derek could do to keep his patience.

Kira was an angel. But she cried if Derek set her down. So he had to carry her around all the time.

Lydia was calm as long as she had a something to play with. But when Malia took the toy…She screamed. Loud. 

Then all the babies started crying because it hurt their ears. 

Derek was out of his mind. 

He growled and they stopped. 

He decided he needed to put them all in one room where they can’t hurt themselves or each other, or break something. 

This was going to be difficult since Kira wouldn’t let him put her down. 

He walked over to Scott first. 

He knelt down and picked him up with his free arm. 

“Hey Scott. Can you hear me in there?”

Scott babbled. 

“Guess not.”

He set Scott down on the couch. And went as fast as he could to get the next toddler. 

Stiles was crawling really fast and Derek had to chase him. 

Malia fought and kicked around when he picked her up which scared Kira. 

Lydia was fine because Derek let her hold the toy. 

When he walked over to set Lydia on the couch, Stiles was climbing off of the couch, and Malia was wrestling with Scott. 

He set Kira down on the couch and grabbed Stiles. 

He put Malia and Stiles on the floor in front of the couch and let them play.

Lydia sat quietly on the couch and played with her toy. 

Scott sat right next to Derek.

Kira fell asleep in Derek’s arms, and Scott fell asleep against Derek’s thigh. 

Stiles and Malia soon worn out, fell asleep on the floor. Lydia leaned against the arm of the couch and was out. 

Derek fought to stay awake, but he couldn’t keep his eyes open. 

……………………………………………………………………..

About an hour later Derek woke up. 

Everyone else was still asleep but they were back to normal. 

Which was kind of funny. 

Kira was asleep in Derek’s lap, and Scott was sprawled across the couch with his head on Derek’s thigh.

Lydia and Scott were parallel to each other. Lydia’s feet were in Scott’s face. 

Stiles and Malia were in a pile on the floor. 

Kira woke up first. 

She nuzzled into Derek’s chest. She thought he was Scott or did she?

She blushed like mad when she realized and jumped out of his lap. 

Scott opened his eyes and looked up at Derek. Then he noticed bare feet in his face.

“What just happened?” he said as he sat up. 

Lydia jolted awake. 

Stiles sat up at the same time as Malia and they bonked heads. 

“Glad to see everyone’s back to normal.” Deaton appeared and chuckled. 

“Yeah no thanks to you Deaton.” Derek laughed but was a little frustrated.

“Do you remember anything?” Derek asked the pack. 

They all replied with a “No.”

But Kira turned a little red. She remembered. But she was not about to say anything. 

“So Derek what was it like babysitting?” Stiles joked.

“Well I don’t want to do it again unless it’s my own kid. That’s for sure.”

What happened exactly no one knows. All they know is that they are back to normal.


End file.
